1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to audio processing systems and particularly to audio processing systems with USB controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a USB control chip is utilized in personal computers to play voice or music data by external audio processing systems. The USB control chip controls a USB controller to transmit voice or music data from the personal computer to the external audio processing system via a USB connection port. In conventional techniques, an audio processing control chip is required to control the external audio processing system to process the received voice and music data. The processed voice and music data is lastly played by a loudspeaker. The conventional technique of playing voice or music data stored in a personal computer, however, requires two separate control chips, the USB control chip and the audio processing control chip, that occupy a large circuit area. An important topic for those skilled in the Art is reducing overall size of the circuit.
Because the current market trend is towards smaller sized products, it is desirable to develop smaller sized and more efficient audio processing systems.